


Summerstorm

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, Magic-Users, Things happen in flight class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Obito sees her laugh as she jumps from the ledge, like a goddess, like a bloody bird. She is one with the wind for a moment and it captivates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I had lying around in my head. I thought it perfect to practice a little after a couple of months without writing a single line. Hope you guys like it.   
> R&R

Kakashi knows she has gone too far. She’s pushed off the ledge instead of waiting for more instructions, now the Palace is so far away she can’t barely see it amongst the clouds. But she couldn’t help herself, all she wanted was to feel free.

She struggles a bit with her positioning, but after a while, she thinks she’s getting the hang of it. She’s never been so afraid of anything in her life Kakashi thinks, knowing that her wellbeing hangs in the balance, if she doesn’t control her magyk she’ll squash on the ground, thousands of meters below. And yet, she’s never been this excited either. Her blood boils every time a gush of wind messes up her hair and she’s tempted to scream of happiness. Kakashi’s never felt so untether from all her problems and is a feeling she doesn’t want to let go. 

Suddenly, Kakashi feels herself fall, her magyk that only seconds ago had kept her upright now seems to dissolve around her, slipping through her fingers. She screams as she falls, plummeting towards the far away earth, she can’t reach her power, she can’t do anything.

And then something marvelous happens, a magical aura latches onto hers, crackling like fire, and pulling her up. For a moment, it’s as if there is nothing holding her, as if she’s simply floating there and then, a hand closes around her wrist. It’s big, with strong, long and tanned fingers, connected to an also strong arm and shoulder and above the shoulder, Kakashi can see a broad, bright smile. She relaxes and lets Obito pull her into his embrace. As they hold each other, chest to chest, she feels her magyk riling up, rising to fully meet his, coiling and hissing.

Together they feel like a storm and when she holds his face between her hands. 

 

Obito sees her laugh as she jumps from the ledge, like a goddess, like a bloody bird. She is one with the wind for a moment and it captivates him. He’s never thought of Kakashi as a particularly fascinating creature. Her sheer talent and what he’d perceived as sucking up to her professors made him instantly dislike her, but now he looks and can see something more than the image he’s made up in his mind. Something better.

He can feel the tendrils of her magic extending around her like feathery wings in the wind. But they aren’t just keeping her upright, they seem to reach further out until Obito can feel them around him, around his own magyk almost caressing it. He’s not sure if she can feel it to or even if she’s aware but to him, it feels like walking through paradise He closes his eyes and basks in the feeling for a moment. And then, they suddenly stop.

Obito hovers over the edge, worried, sensing that beautiful magyk slipping further and further away with alarming speed. He’s never been one to hesitate but now he needs even less to decide. He lets himself fall and calling upon his very core, gains speed until he’s at her level, until he can hold her up. Reaching out with his hand, he takes a hold of her wrist, and drags her into his arms. Kakashi grabs onto him and Obito doesn’t even think of stopping her when she leans in.

The storm thunders around them as their lips unite and blue lightning illuminates the clouds.


End file.
